It all started with the Lorax
by armandito2002
Summary: In the Lorax, trees were getting chopped down in the Lifted Lorax. Now trees are getting chopped in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel have to stop these maniacs from chopping down the trees before Gravity Falls gets lifted!


**Gravity Falls: It all started with the Lorax**

Dipper's POV

My name is Dipper Pines. If you've seen The Lorax movie or read the book, trees were being destroyed. The Once ler chopped them down. Now in Gravity Falls some lunatics came and chopped down trees. If you wish to uncover this mystery, read and find out. I would not do that if I were you. I'd play video games. Mabel and I were watching the Lorax on some channel. Meanwhile, at Gideon's house, at the part when the Once ler was singing "How bad can I be" Gideon started singing too. He didn't really care about trees. By the way, Gravity Falls has pine trees and the Lorax has truffula trees.

The Once ler's POV

How b can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally. How b can I be. How bad can I possibly be?

Mabel's POV

Me and Dipper kept watching the Lorax. During the movie, me and Dipper got hungry so I went in the kitchen to go get some snacks. Then, I heard a noise outside. It sounded like somebody chopped down a tree. I took a peek at the window. I think I'm starting to see stuff in Gravity Falls. Outside my window, I saw an axe on the ground and a tree stump.

Dipper's POV

I was wondering what was taking Mabel so long with the snacks. I began to worry. I went in the kitchen and saw Mabel staring at the window. "Mabel what is going on?" I asked. Mabel: Dipper I saw a tree stump and axe. I think someone chopped down a tree. "Chopped down a tree?" I questioned like if I didn't know what that ment. "Who chopped down a tree?" Mabel: I don't know. "Let's go back and watch the movie."" We'll solve this mystery like we always do."

Grunkle Stan's POV

"Kids what is going on here?" I asked Dipper and Mabel as they were walking to the TV. Dipper: Mabel thought she saw a chopped tree. "Look Mabel, the whole Lorax movie isn't real." Mabel: Grunkle Stan I'm sure I saw a chopped down tree. "Go back to your movie now."

Mabel's POV

Me and Dipper went back to the movie. I tried hard not to think about the chopped down tree. Me and Dipper were eating popcorn. I finally forgot about the chopped down tree. While we were watching the movie, someone threw an axe at the window and broke the window. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dipper's POV

I hugged Mabel while the axe broke the window. Mabel and I ducked so no glass would hit us. " Mabel " I said. "I believe you now." "Forget about the Lorax movie now." "We have to solve this mystery now." I heard someone chopping down a tree outside. "Mabel we have to hurry before it's too late!" "Also, this time there is no Lorax to protect the trees!" I went to get Wendy. She was sitting down with an MP3 player. "Wendy!" I said. Wendy: Hey Dipper. "Someone threw an axe at the window and chopped down a tree!" I panicked. "People are chopping down the trees in Gravity Falls!"

Wendy's POV

"What!" I screamed. "Dipper, show me what you saw!"

I followed Dipper and saw the axe. I had to tell Grunkle Stan or Soos. "Dipper you know how you always uncover mysteries?" Dipper: We're gonna solve this one now. How did he know I was gonna say that?

Mabel's POV

Me and Dipper walked out in the woods. "I hope we get to find tree choppers and draw faces on them so I can pretend they are kissing." I thought. Maybe later, right now me and Dipper have to solve this mystery. We heard more trees getting chopped down. "Dipper!" I said. I hear more trees getting chopped down. Dipper: I hear them too. "Some maniac is chopping down the trees in Gravity Falls!" "I hope there's no smog in the air or goo in the lake."

Dipper's POV

"Mabel I forgot to tell you that if the tree's get chopped down, smog will appear in the air and goo will be in the lake!" I just realized.

Mabel's POV

"WHAT!" I panicked. "Dipper, we have to save Gravity Falls!" Dipper: We're doing that right now Mabel! Just then I heard someone chopping down a tree and someone else chopping down another tree. Tree after tree was getting chopped down. Me and Dipper started to panic even more. "Look out!" I screamed while I saw a tree chopping machine!

Dipper's POV

"This is the nightmare of nightmares!" I said as we were running from the machine. The machine was following us with those spinning axes attached to it. It was chopping down trees left and right and it was also chasing us. Mabel: I wish the Lorax was here! I wished the same thing. The machine was following us all over the forest like we were the trees. My heart was beating. I wanted to scream but before I could make it an axe lifted me up and I was spinning. The axe threw me on top of a tree.

Mabel's POV

I ran up to that tree the machine threw Dipper at. "Dipper!" I screamed. Dipper: Mabel, get me down from here! I ran to the tree. The tree chopping machine was heading to chop the tree Dipper was stuck in.

Dipper's POV

Mabel had no choice. She climbed up the tree so she could save me. She pulled my arm. The tree chopping machine was getting closer. I opened my eyes wide to see if this was a dream but it wasn't a dream. Mabel pulled me down the tree. When we were on the ground we started to run. Mabel and I were out of breath. When we caught our breath we ran to the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan and Soos were not there but Wendy was there. We told her that there was a tree chopping machine chasing after us. I showed Wendy and she screamed. Mabel, Wendy, and I ran outside and ran back to the forest. The tree chopping machine chased us to the forest. Mabel: What do they want from us? "I think the people who are in the machine controlling it are chasing us!" Wendy: Why? "I don't know!" I said. Then the machine stopped and two people came out of the machine. "Who are you and what do you want from us?" "Why were you chasing us after us with your stupid machine?" One of the guys said "You think I don't know what's been going on here." "I threw the axe at your window." " I was controlling the machine to chase you guys." "Now that you discovered our tree chopping secret we're gonna chop you down."

Mabel's POV

Me, Dipper, and Wendy got scared to death and ran. They were chasing us around the forest with axes. "You'll never get away with this!" said the guy. The guys followed us around the forest until I fell on the ground on a tree stump. I screamed while Dipper and Wendy were watching in fear. "You die first girl!" the guy said. "There's no Lorax to protect you now." Dipper put an arm around me so he could protect me. "Aww how nice." The guy said. "A brother trying to protect his sister." "Get them!" The guys were charging for us. We got up and ran. Me, Wendy, and Dipper met up behind a tree. Wendy: What do they want from us? "I don't know?" I said.

Dipper's POV

I had a plan. "Guys!" I said. "I have an idea." Mabel: What is it Dipper? "Mabel, you and I can distract those guys and Wendy can start up the tree chopping machine and chase the guys." "Just be careful not to chop any trees Wendy." Wendy: Okey Dokey Dipper. Mabel and I went to the guys while they were chasing us. Wendy got inside the tree chopping machine. She turned the machine on and it started up. Wendy: This is for Dipper and Mabel. She started looking for the guys then she found them chasing Mabel and I. Wendy tried to creep up to the guys with the machine. She wanted to scare them. It took a while but when the guys were in the right position she went after the guys with the machine. The guys said, "The tree chopping machine!" "It has a mind of its own!" "Run!" The guys ran. Wendy chased them with the machine until they were not in Gravity Falls anymore. Wendy: And stay out! Wendy destroyed the tree chopping machine and walked back to where we were at. I winked at Wendy. Wendy: Anytime.

Mabel's POV

Me, Dipper, and Wendy went back to the Mystery Shack. Me and Dipper were exhausted when we got home. Me and Dipper went upstairs and went in our room. I locked the door…. Cause we don't like to be disturbed while we are exhausted. We laid down on the top bunk. We didn't care what bunk we were on or what position we were in. We laid there sleeping. The guys were in another town not in Organ chopping down the trees.

Quote:

Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not.

Dr. Seuss


End file.
